


Merry Frickin' Christmas

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean going Christmas shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Frickin' Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> holiday drabble for sarah_p who wanted Sam & Dean shopping for each other

“Don’t even think about it, Dean,” Sam stated, glaring at his brother’s back, which was right in front of a _High School Musical_ display.

“You were the one who kept watching it, sparky. Maybe I’ll get you a Troy doll to keep you warm at night.”

“I watched it once.”

“Twice.”

“And you watched it too. It was a snow storm and that was the only channel that came in clearly. And as I recall, _you're_ the one who made us watch the second viewing.”

“There was nothing else on. And I didn't force you to sing along with it. And I definitely didn't encourage you to keep singing the songs _all week long_."

“I hate you,” Sam said. He had his own theory on why he had the songs stuck in his head, a theory that involved voodoo and deals with demons, but that wasn't his current predicament. Sam frowned when he realized his brother had picked up the stupid Troy doll. This was supposed to be a good Christmas, a happy one with no deals hanging over their heads…just him and his big brother that he had missed like hell.

He folded his arms and said, “Don’t start a game you don’t want to play.”

Dean rolled his eyes and said, “I’m shaking in my boots.”

“One He-Man doll doing dirty things with GI Joe coming right up.”

Dean dropped the Troy doll and stormed over to Sam. He pointed at him and said, “You won’t ruin one of my few happy childhood memories, Sam. I won’t let you.”

Sam smirked and said, “You started it.”

Dean held up his hands in surrender and said, “It was a joke. And it wouldn’t have been your only gift. Jesus.”

“You promised, Dean.”

“Sam…”

“You promised we could do Christmas right this year. Real gifts, real tree…”

“Fine. No Troy doll, for Chrissake,” Dean replied. He peered down the next aisle and said, “How do we feel about porn?”

“It’s Target, Dean. They don’t sell porn.”

“Yeah, Merry Fricking Christmas to me.”


End file.
